


Droplets

by hslades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, consent kink, tol/smol, toll/smoll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: In search of her Charms homework, Hermione finds something quite interesting in the Quidditch locker rooms.“We should go somewhere more private,” She said arching her back into his touch. “What if someone catches us? McGonagall would kill us, and we’d lose our Heads’ privileges.”Hermione heard him groan, he nipped the skin of her neck one last time before stepping away to put some more space between their bodies.“There’s always the showers?” Draco suggested huskily.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 372
Collections: Quidditch, Quidditch Stories, Short Stories





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the amazing artwork from [Jaxx-in-a-Box](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Links to the [SFW](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/629055209471115264/after-a-quidditch-game-draco-absolutely-enjoys) and [NSFW](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFE2RQSBsol0cnxL5lPpLKuyUKevnHWXAOqrdA0/) version.
> 
> Beta'ing done by the amazing Kiwi and PixieKisses.

Hermione trudged across the quidditch pitch huffing under her breath. She had searched for Ginny high and low, all over Hogwarts but there was no sign of her. There was a Charms deadline the following morning and the Head Girl needed to get her book and essay back. She still had some editing to do and wanted to double-check her work before submitting it. Hermione had one place left to check; the Quidditch Pitch. It was the last place on her list, and she prayed to Merlin that Ginny was there because she was quickly starting to panic. Ginny, Hermione knew, had been spending every free minute on her broomstick after she was invited to tryouts with the Holyhead Harpies come June. 

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she stepped into the common locker room. At first glance, it seemed to be deserted. Upon entering the girls’ changing room, Hermione was disappointed to find it empty.  _ Where could she be? _ She muttered angrily to herself as she turned around to head back to the castle in the hopes that Ginny had made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hearing the squeaky turn of a tap being turned off, Hermione was surprised she hadn’t noticed the sound of running water before. Hope bubbled up inside her as she anxiously waited for the redhead to emerge from the showers.

The person that exited the showers, however, did not come out of the women’s showers as she had hoped and was not the redhead she was hoping to find. 

It was a broody platinum blond. His chiselled physique left Hermione speechless. She had known he had been working out lots this year. He spent almost all his time outside of his school work exercising; sharing a dormitory with him had enabled her to memorise his daily routine. Hermione had caught only small glimpses of his torso, whilst trying not to make it obvious that she was watching him. What she didn’t know, however, was how breathtakingly beautiful his body truly was. It seemed as if he was chiselled out of expensive Italian marble. If Michaelangelo had been alive, he would have chosen Draco as his model. The tiny droplets of water that were slowly trailing down his defined muscles only seemed to enhance his muscles more. 

Her eyes just happened to follow a single droplet that fell on his chest from his soaking wet hair. It travelled painstakingly slowly over the taut ripples of his abs, making Hermione wonder how it would feel to have her fingers travelling down the same path. How would his muscles feel underneath her fingertips, would he tense up if she’d scratch him with her fingernails? Would he quiver at the lightest of touch, turning his pale skin to gooseflesh? 

The droplet of water had made its way to the very distinct v-line that disappeared beneath the low hanging towel around his hips. Hermione’s mouth went dry and she found herself swallowing roughly in response. Her gaze was focussed on the area the droplet just disappeared into as her mind wandered back to the place where she had only allowed herself to go to a handful of times the past year. Hermione, pondered on how he would look without the towel. 

Would he be just as well carved out down there as he was all over the rest of his body? Would he fit the image she created in her mind of him? Hermione tilted her head to one side trying to see if she could make out the outline of his cock beneath the fluffy dark green towel. She heard someone cough but she was so lost in her daydreams that she didn’t realise it had come from the subject she was observing.

“Granger?” Draco’s husky voice said loudly causing her to snap out of her lust-induced haze. He had caught her staring. Hermione quickly tore her eyes from his abs up to his face hoping he couldn’t see how turned on she was. However, his mercury coloured eyes boring into hers didn’t help the situation, whatsoever. His wet hair was pushed back from his face with just a few strands of hair covering his forehead. His silver eyes were dark and intense, and the look on his face was a cross between exasperation and intrigue. “What are you doing here?” 

“I. Uhm… Was,“ She was at a loss of words. 

Hermione took a deep breath.  _ Focus Hermione, don’t let him see how affected you are. _

“I was... Uhm…”  _ Shit _ , another deep breath, her heart felt like it was trying to burst out of her chest. She was pretty sure there was a rush of blood currently making its way to her cheeks, showing the Head Boy  _ just _ how affected she truly was by the situation. 

“Looking for Ginny,” She finally blurted out. 

Closing her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure, she took a couple of minutes to settle her racing heart before looking up at him once more, being sure to carefully enunciate every word, “I was looking for Ginny, she has my Charms book and I need it back but she’s not here so I should...I should look for her somewhere else.” Hermione turned quickly and rushed towards the door when his rich baritone reached her ears, making her stop in her tracks and look at him over her shoulder. “Granger, wait! Stay.”

Hermione felt rooted to the spot. Never in a million years did she expect him to ask her to do  _ that _ . Uncertainty prickled under her skin, not quite ready to face him yet.

She didn’t realise how close he was until she turned around. Nibbling on her bottom lip, not quite able to look him in the eye, she focused heavily on the tiled floor at his feet before finally asking the one question that was currently on a loop inside her brain. “Why?”

“Is there something about seeing me like this,” he gestured over his half-naked body, “that has you all blushing and flustered?” When she didn't respond, he continued, taking another step closer to her. “I can see it all over your face.” 

Hermione wanted to say she was fine, that she hadn’t been affected by his body at all, and he was just being an egotistical git, but he cut her off before she could even start.

“And seeing you walk around the Head’s dormitory in your tiny periwinkle pyjamas all year has affected me.” He said smirking down at her while he took another step closer, edging on the border of her comfort zone, both with his presence and his words. The scent of his woodsy aftershave encompassed her, and it took some time for Hermione to wrap her head around the information he had just given her. Licking her lips as she absorbed his words, Hermione finally allowed herself to take in his nude form with abandon.

“You,” she let her eyes travel from his piercing silver gaze over his toned torso, “like me?” She asked, wondering if she’d entered an alternate reality or was currently suffering a hallucination as a result of one of George’s untested products. It seemed she was back in one of her dirty dreams. She almost felt the need to pinch herself to see if this was real? 

“You are not as plain as you make yourself out to be in that uniform, Hermione.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time he called her by her given name, and he emphasized it clearly without mistake or hesitation. As if he was testing the waters, feeling how her name felt on his tongue. Hermione found herself gravitating towards him, yearning to hear him say it again. 

She watched him take another step closer, until they were almost touching, nose to nose. She had to crane her neck to be able to look him in the eye. His breath felt warm on her face, and he smelt faintly of citrus and pine.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly, tilting her chin to improve his angle.

“Mmm,” she murmured in acknowledgement, not trusting her voice at this moment. If this was a dream, Hermione didn’t want it to ever end.

“I need a clear affirmative, Hermione. Please?” The look on his face was almost pained, as though he was used to asking girls for consent. Though with the way girls threw themselves at him on a daily basis, she was sure he didn’t need to.

“You can kiss me,” she whispered, as she lightly rested her hands on his abdomen. He was warm under her touch, smooth and firm with a light dusting of pale blond hair covering his skin that darkened just a fraction as it disappeared underneath his towel.

His fingers tangled in the tight curls at the nape of her neck and then his lips were pressing against hers, and she felt like she was flying.. His lips felt like raw untamable magic and Hermione was quickly becoming addicted. The small nips and licks of his tongue and teeth sent sparks straight to her core and soon she couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping into his mouth. Draco, Hermione noted, took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. His other hand travelled from its place around her waist down to her arse, pulling her tightly into his damp body. Her hands were now completely trapped between their bodies. All she could do was curl her fingertips and lightly rake her nails over his pectorals

Hermione felt Draco shift slightly as his hands began exploring her body. His mouth was still driving her crazy, and the throbbing of her core seemed to be getting stronger. Hermione could feel her arousal soaking through the thin barrier of her knickers and begin to roll down the inside of her thighs when he kissed down her neck before sucking on her pulse point leaving behind a dark purple bruise.

“Draco,” Hermione purred as her breathing quickened. She was grateful for the strong arms holding her in place because her legs had turned to jelly, and she was certain if he moved away now, she would surely collapse onto the ground.

The mere mention of his given name had Draco groaning into the crook of her neck. The rich sound sent shivers down her spine and a desire to explore his body to see what other sounds she could draw out of him. Realising that the Quidditch Changing Rooms was probably not the best place for what she was hoping to happen next, Hermione groaned softly.

“We should go somewhere more private,” She said arching her back into his touch. “What if someone catches us? McGonagall would kill us, and we’d lose our Heads’ privileges.” 

Hermione heard him groan, he nipped the skin of her neck one last time before stepping away to put some more space between their bodies.

“There’s always the showers?” Draco suggested huskily. 

His mercury coloured eyes were almost black Hermione realised as she looked up at him in surprise. She’d expected them to return to the sanctity of the Heads’ dormitory. The very public and open communal showers had not even crossed her mind. 

Draco seemed to sense her hesitation as he went on to elaborate. “You can ward them against intruders outside of House Team training hours.” 

“And how would you know that?” Hermione asked suspiciously as she folded her arms across her chest, looking up at him with narrowed eyes and a quirked eyebrow.

“Jealous, much?” He replied with a knowing grin, that had Hermione slapping his chest playfully

“I just wouldn’t like to be shagged in a place where I’m girl number seven.” She said on a serious note as she thought back to all the rumours running around the castle about Draco’s many conquests.

“So, we were going to shag?” He countered with a hint of playfulness to his voice. 

“‘ _ Were’ _ is the right word to use there, Malfoy,” Hermione said looking put out, “after that comment, you need to put in some serious work to get back into my good books.”

“Oh, trust me if you let me take you to the showers, I’ll work my bloody pants off, love.” He said with a devilish smirk, as he looked down at her. “And I swear that you, Hermione Jean Granger, are the only person I will  _ ever  _ take to the Quidditch showers with me.” 

In her current aroused state, Hermione knew it wouldn’t take much for her to take him up on his offer. His words managed to dissolve any last-minute concerns before she took his hand, and let him lead her towards the showers..

Even with Hermione being one hundred percent sure that the showers were safely warded and that no-one would be able to see them, her insecurities continued to flare.

“So…” she asked anxiously, tapping her foot against the tiled floor of the nearest shower, “What now? Should I just take it off?

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Draco said with the trademark Malfoy smirk firmly etched into his face that she knew so well. “But I told you I would graft, so I’m planning on doing just that.”

“Oh, really? How so?” Hermione asked as her core continued to throb with need..

“Well, I’d make sure you were comfortable, and we’ll just go from there.” He said, stepping closer to her. “Can I drop the towel? It would restrict my movements if it were to stay in place.” Draco asked with a deep chuckle.

Hermione’s eyes travelled down to his still covered crotch. She had definitely felt something prod her during their kiss, but now she could see his member tenting his towel proudly. The very thought of finally seeing his shaft and seeing if it lived up to her fantasies made Hermione bite her bottom lip in an attempt to conceal the moan that threatened to spill from her lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Draco said before casually dropping his towel to the floor.

Her fantasies didn’t do him justice. She couldn’t take her eyes off it. She had fantasised about him being both large and proud, but even her wildest fantasies couldn’t compare to the actual size of his cock. Hermione could feel her core getting wetter at the sight of him in all his glory and wanted nothing more than to have him filling her.

“Don’t worry, love,” Draco’s voice once again brought her out of her trance. “I’ll make sure you’ll be more than ready.” His words sent a shiver up her spine.

Taking one more moment to appreciate his body, Hermione licked her lips in anticipation before he closed the gap between them.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked, pulling her into his arms so that her breasts were pressed against his bare chest. She was sure he would be able to feel her stiffened nipples even through the jumper she was wearing.

This time instead of responding with words, Hermione took the initiative and linked her arms around his neck and pulled his face down towards hers. Meeting his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Hermione felt Draco’s lips trail down her neck, once again, finding the pulse point in the crook of her neck. All his careful ministrations went straight to her core, igniting flames she didn’t know her body possessed. “It’s hot in here. Can you remove my jumper?” She asked breathlessly.

“Of course, love, your wish is my command,” he smirked against the skin on her neck before her jumper vanished from her torso and she was left in her white Oxford and grey school skirt. Draco now had slightly better access to her chest with the sweater gone, and he took full advantage of it.

“Why don’t you remove all my clothes?” She challenged boldly, as the need to have him touching her bare skin began to overwhelm her.

“I’ve got some fantasies of my own, love.” He said as he momentarily ceased his delicious assault on her throat with his very talented mouth. “And you in a Hogwarts uniform is a frequent occurrence.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m not going to be able to ask your permission for every single step.” Draco looked at her with an intense gaze, the passion was easily readable. “I will stop if you want me to. You only have to say the word,” He said seriously, his naturally silver eyes dark with lust. 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, and found that she couldn’t find the words to answer him, so she simply nodded in understanding. “I’m going to touch you properly now.” His final warning now given before he restarted his torturous exploration of her body.

His hands travelled towards the outsides of her thighs, up to cup the bare skin of her bum underneath her skirt. 

“Fuck! I wouldn’t have had you as a thong girl,” he growled in her ear before he started his assault of nips, licks and sucks on her neck further, marking her with a series of purple bruises that she would definitely need to conceal before class tomorrow. Every nip sent a jolt of excitement straight to her core. She didn’t think her knickers could get any wetter but here her body was, proving her wrong. Hermione caught a groan that sounded a lot like “better than my fantasies,” against her skin.

“More, Draco, Please.” She begged, the fire in her core building to a roaring inferno and she needed friction to help relieve some of the tension.

As Draco backed them up, a small burst of uncertainty entered Hermione’s mind until the cold tiles pressed into her back had her relaxing slightly. The change in sensation along with the hotness of Draco’s nude body pressed against her front, set her nerve endings on fire.

Suddenly, the showerhead came alive above them and sprayed water down over the pair. Resulting in a surprised gasp from Hermione, Draco pulled away from her and gave her one of his devilish smirks. Of course, this had been his plan. The water made her blouse cling to the curves of her upper body, revealing the red of her bra that was proudly shining through the wet material .

“Damnit, love, you look ravishing,” Draco purred, eying her up and down before capturing her lips in a scalding kiss. 

He hoisted her up against the wall, and Hermione squeezed her legs tightly around his hips, feeling his arousal prominently against her still covered core. She bucked her hips against his erection, desperate for some way to relieve the tension that was rapidly building in her centre.

“Steady, love,” Draco groaned, warning her to cease her movements, “All in good time,”

His hand travelled down between their bodies and finally cupped her soaked folds that had her whimpering in relief. 

“Sweet Salazar, you’re dripping,” he groaned as he rested his forehead against the cold tiles of the shower.

“Please, Draco, no more delaying,” Hermione begged, he was a little bit too much all talk with minimal action at this moment. “I feel like I’m about to burst.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He began to slowly rub her sensitive nub that sent sparks straight between her legs. She felt Draco’s eyes carefully studying her face even though her eyes were firmly closed. “Look at me,” he commanded and Hermione obliged, seeing nothing but pure lust and adoration in the turbulent grey of his eyes.

Hermione's inner walls quivered, desperate to hold on to something but having nothing to hold on to. It felt excruciating. “Draco, more, please.” She begged, her body crying out for him to touch her.

“Hush, love, all you needed to do was ask,” He smirked before he slowly slid one finger into her weeping core. The sensation of her inner muscles finally being able to hold on to something had Hermione moaning wantonly in pleasure. Her walls clenched around the digit as they tried to pull his finger in even deeper.

When Draco added another finger and curled them inside of her, stimulating all her nerve endings in the way her body was craving, Hermione felt the tight knot in her abdomen quickly coiling tighter. “Please,” she moaned, “don’t stop, Don’t you dare stop. I’m so close.” 

Draco’s eyes studied her face closely again. It seemed like he wanted to commit all her expressions to memory. He let his nail slowly run over her bundle of nerves, finally pushing her over the edge. Hermione keened loudly as her body spasmed and trembled as she came, drenching his fingers in her juices.

He wandlessly vanished her bra and thong from beneath her clothes. He looked her in the eyes searching for something and then she felt his fingers withdraw before replacing them with the head of his cock. He slowly teased her slick folds. Hermione smiled and gave him a small nod. This was what she wanted. What she needed; this had been in her fantasies since she had seen him at the start of the school year, maybe even longer.

She gasped as she felt the tip slowly penetrate her. He was even larger inside of her than she had expected when she had been shamelessly ogling him. It felt like her inner muscles were being stretched than they ever had before. 

“Are you okay?” Draco asked with a strained voice, he had seemingly spotted the slightly painful expression on her face. 

She swallowed hard and tried to relax. “Just go slow, I simply need to adjust. You are just a little bit bigger than I’m used to.” 

“Just a little?” He smirked, knowing that he was far above average than the other guys at school.

“Move, Malfoy,” she ordered, digging her heel into his arse a bit more in an attempt to tell him it was okay to go on. “I’ll be fine,” 

Draco started a slow and shallow rhythm letting her walls adjust to him inch by inch. When he finally bottomed out, they both sighed in bliss. “Salazar’s balls, you’re tight!” Draco groaned as her walls gripped him like a glove.

“Oh Godric, I feel so full,” There truly seemed to be no words to describe how glorious it felt. 

When he moved within her she could feel every inch of him rubbing against her inner walls and if she thought her nerves were on fire before, it was nothing compared to the full inferno of pleasure she was experiencing now. Every thrust had her stimulated from all the right angles. At this moment the world could end, and she wouldn’t care. For now, all she cared about was the boy in the shower with her and the way he was making her feel.

Draco’s attention had shifted from her neck to her now exposed breasts working her nipples into stiff peaks. Soon the painful yet pleasure moans and groans changed into ones of pure pleasure. When Draco clocked onto the change in the noises Hermione was making he picked up the pace determined on worshipping her body.

“You are so fucking perfect,” he groaned out between thrusts. Hermione was soon hurtling towards the edge in rapid tempo once more. It was unbelievable how he had found all her sensitive spots already without any coaching.

“I’m close, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” She whined as the knot in her abdomen became almost painfully tight before it all came crashing down. Her inner walls clenched tight, gripping onto his cock trying to pull it in impossibly close. Hermione moaned his name as she came, trembling in pleasure as her walls continued to clamp around his cock.

The action sent Draco off the edge as her walls milked him dry. His deep groan of satisfaction made her shiver. The feel of him deep inside her all the way up to the hilt, as he spilt inside her, made her feel impossibly content. 

She whimpered at the loss when he finally slipped out of her and slid them to the ground still holding her tightly to his chest. “You are one hell of a woman, you know that, Hermione?” He said, seemingly not yet ready to let her go.

After a while, they finally untwined themselves. After a quick drying charm, Hermione conjured replacements for her vanished clothing and dressed quickly, checking her reflection in a mirror.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind you forgoing underwear for the rest of the day,” Draco smirked as he watched her from his seat upon the tiled floor. 

“Oh, you’d love for me to be on show for the entire school?” Hermione countered, knowing that the thought of other boys getting a glimpse of her body would stop his train of thought immediately. 

He was known to be notoriously possessive about the things he considered his. Not to mention his incredibly large ego. It wouldn’t surprise her if she would appear on that list and he’d opt not to share her with the rest of the school. Hermione found that she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to be shared. She secretly wanted to be his and his alone. Not that she’d tell him  _ that _ , his ego could do without the extra boost.

“So what are we going to do now?” Draco asked when he finally started dressing.

“I don’t know what you should do, but I’m going to track down Ginny and my Charms homework,” she moved closer to him while straightening her jumper “but I’ll see you in the Head’s Dorm.” She left a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before spinning around and exiting the Quidditch Stadium feeling his eyes watching her every move.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please tell me what you think. Reviews keep me going!


End file.
